Someone To Live For
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 6 is up!What if it was Elizabeth that got badly hurt in the train crash?
1. Chapter 1

Tile:Someone To Live For

Pairing: Elizabeth/Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or it's characters!

Summary: What if it was Elizabeth that got badly hurt in the train crash?

Author's Note: I suck at titles, if anybody can come up with a better one, lol, tell me.

Chapter 1

_  
"I'll always remember you, Lucky; you were my first love, my only love. I'm glad that I was able to be married to you."_

"You're not going anywhere, Liz. You're going ot be just fine," Lucky said touching her face.

"Tell Cameron, that I love him and I'm sorry that I have to leave him. Tell my grandmother that I love her and thank you for taking me in even when I was a wild and crazy girl."

"You can tell them that yourself, Elizabeth," Lucky said. He then saw that she was unconscious .

"Liz, wake up…" Lucky yelled. "I'm not going to lose you; I can't!"

Suddenly someone interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw Audrey standing in front of him. He wasn't in the tunnel anymore; he was in the hospital waiting to see if his wife was going to survive her surgery. He hated waiting like this. He walked up to Audrey and put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry."

Audrey looked at Lucky. "There is nothing for you to be sorry about. It's not your fault that the train crashed. I know you did everything you could to get her out of there."

"But that wasn't enough! She shouldn't have gotten hurt; it should have been me," Lucky said, looking at Audrey, sadly.

Luke walked over to them. "You did everything you could and more, cowboy," Luke said, as he hugged Lucky.

Lucky looked at his father. "Thanks for looking for me and helping us get out."

"You know I would find you," Luke said. Before Luke could say anymore, the doctor wheeled Elizabeth into the room.

"I'm here, Elizabeth," Lucky said, as he ran to her side. He grabbed her hand and looked up at the doctor.

"How is she?" The doctor looked at Lucky, concerned.

"We almost lost her a few times in the operating room, but she's a fighter. We've done everythign we can, the rest is up to her. She's in a coma."

"She's going to be okay," Lucky said, as he touched her face.

"I'm not going to lose you." The doctor looked at Lucky.

"You can stay with her for a while." Lucky nodded, as he looked at Elizabeth. She looked so pale. This wasn't how he wanted his honeymoon night to go, but as long as he was with Elizabeth that was all that mattered. He then climbed into the bed and cuddled with his wife. He put his arms around her as best as he could without   
touching the machines she was hooked up to. He touched her face, gently.

"Everything's going to be okay." he said, as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You just need to get better and then we will have our honeymoon."

_Elizabeth was walking down a hallway. "Hello? Is anybody there?" she said._

"Elizabeth," said a voice. Elizabeth knew the voice. The person walked up to her.

"Zander?" she said.

"I'm surprised that she still remembers me," Zander said. Elizabeth looked at Zander.

"What are you doing here? Am I dead?"

Zander laughed. "You're not dead."

Zander looked at Elizabeth. "You are raising our son wonderfully. By the way, thanks for naming him after my father. I know before I died, we weren't exactly friends, but I always knew that you would be a great mother, and you pick the right person to be his father. I rather Lucky be Cameron's dad than Ric any day."

Elizabeth looked at Zander confused. "But I don't understand; what I am doing here?"

"You will soon… follow me," he said, as he started to walk away from her. She followed him, unsure what she was going to happen.

Lucky was holding Elizabeth's hand, when suddenly the machine started going off, Lucky jumped off the bed and ran out of the hallway.

"I need some help in here," Lucky yelled. The doctor ran into the room. Lucky followed the doctor.

"I was holding her hand and suddenly the machine started going off." Lucky ran to her side and grabbed her hand. 

"You can't leave me, Liz. You are everything to me. We are going to have more kids; we're going to grow old together. You can't do this to me. "

"Sir, you need to move out of the way," The doctor said, as he work on Elizabeth.

A few minutes later, the doctor walked up to Lucky.

"Is she okay?" Lucky asked. The doctor sighed.

"For now she is. Mr. Spencer, your wife has suffered a lot of damage from her wounds."

"But she's going to wake up, right? Don't tell me that there is a chance that she might not wake up because the doctor said the same thing about me and look at me now."

"I know Elizabeth is a fighter.. we just have to wait and see," the doctor said. Lucky looked at the doctor. 

"She's been through a lot in her life. Tthere is no way she isn't going to fight." The doctor nodded.

"I'll come by and check on her later," he said, as he walked out of the room, leaving Lucky alone. Lucky sat down on the chair next to Elizabeth's bedside and grabbed her hand.

"I know you can fight this, Elizabeth. You will wake up."

"How's Elizabeth?" Nikolas said, as he and Lulu entered the room. Lucky turned around.

"Not good." Nikolas walked up to Lucky and hugged him.

"She's going to make it. She has her whole life ahead of her to looking forward."

"Nikolas is right. She just married the love of her live; she's not going to leave you now," Lulu said, as she hugged Lucky.

Lucky smiled. "I know."

"Where's dad?" Lucky asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed his father here.

"Like he cares about anybody but himself," Lulu said, "Expect maybe you Lucky, but you are fine. He doesn't care anything about Elizabeth."

Bobbie then entered the room.

"Luke told me to tell you that he has an important call and that he needs to deal with it. He said he was sorry he couldn't be here with you."

"Dad said that?" Lucky said, with a slight smile.

"Okay, maybe those weren't the exact words that he uses," Bobbie said, as she hugged Lucky.

"I thought it didn't sound like him." Lulu then walked up to Elizabeth.

"You need to get better, big sis. You suppose to be on your honeymoon, not lying in a hospital bed."

"Visiting hours are over," Bobbie replied, as she looked at Lulu and Nikolas.

"I know that you want to stay with your brother, but Elizabeth needs her rest."

"You're saying that you aren't kicking me out?" Lucky said, with a smile.

"Even if I wanted to, I know you wouldn't leave Elizabeth's side," Bobbie said.

Lucky nodded. "That's right; I'm not leaving her side."

Lucky then looked at Nikolas. "Thank you for helping my dad, get Elizabeth and I out of the tunnel." 

Nikolas hugged Lucky. "Of course I would." Bobbie, Lulu and Nikolas then left the room, leaving Lucky alone with Elizabeth.

Lucky then went back and sat down.

He grabbed her hand. "I love you, Elizabeth. Please don't leave me," he said, crying, as he put his hands on his face.

A few weeks later, Emily, Nikolas and Lulu had come by to see Lucky every day, hoping that there was good news that Elizabeth had woken up from her coma, but there was still no change. He wouldn't even leave to go get something to eat or  
sleep, he wanted to be there when she wake up.

"Everybody wants me to go get some rest, but I'm not leaving here, until you  
wake up," Lucky said, as he held her hand. He then placed his head on her   
chest.

"Audrey brought Cameron by to see you; he doesn't understand what is wrong with you. So I had to tell him that you are having a long nap. He just smiled at me, and said. 'Mommy'."

Lucky then started to cry. "He needs his mommy. "

"I need you too," Lucky said, as he sat up and wiped away his tears. He couldn't lose the love of his live, he just couldn't. Elizabeth is everything to him, his true love, the woman that he's going to grow old with.

"Wake up, Liz. Please, baby, don't leave me," Lucky said, sadly. 

"She won't leave you. She loves you too much," said a voice. Lucky turned around; he was in shock of who was standing in front of him.

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Tile: Someone To Live For

Pairing: Elizabeth/Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own GH or it's characters!

Summary: What if it was Elizabeth that got badly hurt in the train crash?

Chapter 2

Lucky was in shock at who was standing in the doorway; it was his mother.

"Mom?" Lucky said, as he run towards her and hugged her. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry about everything. Your father told me about the accident and that you are married now," Laura said, with a smile.

"I always knew that you would marry Elizabeth. You two were meant to be."

Laura looked at her son. She couldn't believe it; he was all grown up now. She had lost so much time with him, but she was going to make up for it now.

"What are you doing here mom? Last time I saw you were..."

"Not myself," Laura said. She then put her arms around Lucky.

"How about we go and have a talk?"

Lucky looked at his mom, and then turned to Elizabeth. "I haven't left her side since the accident, I don't..."

"I'll stay with her," Luke said, as he walked into the room.

Lucky looked at Luke. "Is that the phone call you got?"

Luke nodded. "Yes son, your mom is home."

Lucky walked up to Elizabeth and leaned over and kissed her.

"I just need to leave for a little while, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

Lucky looked at Luke, as he hugged him. "Thanks dad, but you don't need to stay here."

"I know that you want someone to be here if she wakes up. She is part of the family now, you know."

"She has always been a part of this family," Laura smiled, as she walked up to Elizabeth.

"You need to wake up for my son; he loves you so much. I knew that the two of you would finally get married. There is a lot that I have missed," Laura said, as she turned to Lucky.

"But I'm sure he will fill me in with all the details," she said, as she walked over to Lucky.

"How about we go to the cafeteria?" Laura said, as she and Lucky left the room. Lucky looked through the window. "She's going to be okay." Laura said, as she put a hand on his shoulder. Lucky turned to Laura. "I'm glad that you are home, mom?" he said, as he hugged her.

"Me too."

_Elizabeth looked at Zander. _

"I don't understand why I am looking at this?" Elizabeth said, as they were looking at herself when she was younger, when she and Lucky first met.

"You have to see your past before you can see your future," Zander said.

"I don't understand, I already know what my future is; it's with Lucky," Elizabeth said.

Zander smiled. "I don't make up these rules, Elizabeth. I was just the one that they sent me to help you with this."

"I love Lucky and that is who I am going to spend the rest of my life with. If I can ever get out of here," Elizabeth said.

"Just be patient," Zander said, Elizabeth then looked up and saw the night of the fire.

"I'm not watching that. It was bad enough to experience that once; I'm not going to look at it again," Elizabeth said, as she walked away from Zander. He followed her.

"If you don't watch it… you might not wake up, Liz. Our son needs his mom."

Elizabeth returned. "Fine," she said. As she watched the night of the fire again and then suddenly it went to when she and Lucky kissed at the Haunted Star. She remembered how she felt when he kissed her again, it was like never had changed between them, that they were still in love.

Then suddenly she looked up and it was something that she has never seen before. "What's that, Zander?"

"That's your future. You are going to see what your future. But I have to warn you, I don't know how it ends."

Lucky was still in shock that his mother was sitting across from him. He never thought that they would be talking with each other like this again.

Lucky looked at Laura. "So tell me Mom, how are you sitting here like nothing has happen?" Lucky questioned.

Laura grinned at her son. "A few months ago, I started to come out of that trance I was in. I remembered everything about my life. I remembered the first time that I held you when you were born. I remembered your father, Lulu and Nikolas."

"Does that mean you are better now, mom?" Lucky said.

Laura smiled slightly. "I still have a long way to go, but I am seeing a therapist and she is helping me deal with everything that made me have a breakdown."

Laura grabbed Lucky's hand. "A month ago, my therapist and I decided that it was time for me to return to Port Charles. I was planning on being here for your wedding, but my therapist wasn't sure that was the best idea, but I knew that I needed to go home to my family. "

"That is when you called dad?" Lucky replied.

"My therapist called Luke, and told me that there has been a big change in my progress," Laura replied.

"Why didn't you talk to him yourself?" Lucky asked.

Laura sighed. "I wasn't sure how your father was going to react; I have been gone for years."

Lucky smiled. "Dad hasn't been the same since you have been gone, he was lost without you. We have all been lost without you." Lucky said, as he grabbed Laura's hand. "I've missed you,'

"I've missed you too," Laura said.

A single tear fall down Lucky's cheek, but he wasn't crying because he was upset; he was crying because he was so happy to have his mom finally home again.

"Don't cry," Laura said, as she grabbed his hand. "I'm just so happy that you are home."

"Me too. When your father told me about what happened to Elizabeth, I knew that I needed to get home to be with you," Laura spoke softly.

Lucky sighed. "I don't know what I will do if anything happens to her; she's everything to me. I never thought that Elizabeth and I would get back together."

Laura glanced at him. "You never stopped loving her, did you?" Lucky shook his head.

"I tried to, but I couldn't. Then something wonderful happened; we found our way back together. I never want to let her go ever again."

"You won't. She's going to wake up and you are going to have the best life that both of you deserve."

Lucky smiled. "She's going to be so happy when she finds out that you're back."

"I always did like her, Lucky," Laura responded, she then glanced at her son.

"When you were presumed dead, I have a dream that you and Elizabeth got married and had a wonderful life. When that didn't happen, I was sad, because I always thought that Elizabeth was your true love. I'm glad that my dream came true."

Lucky then looked at Laura. "I still can't believe that you are here."

"I know, son. It's hard to believe that I'm back in Port Charles again. I have missed so much of my kid's life."

"As long as you are better that is all we care about."

"So have you seen Lulu or Nikloas?" Lucky asked. Laura shook her head. "I came to the hospital as soon as I heard that you needed me. "

"Your other kids need you too, especially Lulu. She's having a hard time with dad," Lucky explained.

Laura smiled. "Your father never wanted to have kids, I know that. But he is always there for his kids though."

Lucky nodded. "He saved me and Elizabeth in the tunnel."

"That sounds like your father; he can't handle the everyday things." Laura said, as she smiled to herself. It sounds like my whole family needs me.

"Daddy." Lucky could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and saw Cameron coming towards him.

"Hey Cam," Lucky said, as he got up and ran towards him. He took him from Audrey's arms. Laura followed her son towards Audrey.

Audrey looked at Laura, confused. "Laura?"

"Yes it is me," Laura said, as she hugged Audrey. Laura then looked at Lucky, confused. "Did this little boy just call you daddy?"

Lucky smiled at Laura. "Mom, this is Elizabeth's son, Cameron."

Cameron waved at Laura. Laura smiled as she touched Cameron's face.

"You look so much like your mom."

"So he's not your son then?" Laura said.

"No, you don't have any grandkids yet," Lucky said, with a laugh. It was so good to be laughing again; he hasn't done that since Elizabeth has been in the hospital. Laura watched as Lucky was talking with Cameron. If she didn't any better she would have thought that it was his son.

"I can see that you love this little boy like your own," Laura replied.

Lucky nodded, as he handed Cameron back to Audrey.

"I love Cameron like he is my own."

"Are you going to go and see Elizabeth now?" Lucky asked Audrey.

Audrey nodded. "Cameron been asking about his mommy, so I thought I would take him. How is she today?"

"She's the same, no change." Lucky said, sadly.

Audrey nodded. "I'm just so happy that Cameron doesn't really understand what is going on with his mommy. "

"Da." Lucky smiled at Cameron.

"Do you want me to hold you again?" Lucky took Cameron in his arms again.

Audrey looked at Lucky. "Do you think you could look after him for a few minutes while I see Elizabeth on my own?"

Lucky nodded. "I'll bring Cameron by in a few minutes." Audrey hugged him.

"Thanks, Lucky. Elizabeth is pretty lucky to have you as her husband."

"I'm the lucky one," he said, as he sat down on the chair with Cameron in his lap. Laura looked at Lucky playing with Cameron.

"I always knew that you would be a great father." Cameron was playing with the empty coffee cup, when he dropped it on the floor. Laura grabbed it, and handed it to Cameron. Cameron smiled at Laura.

"I think he likes you," Lucky said, with a smile. He was so happy to have his mother back.

_"Cameron, it's time to get ready for school," Elizabeth said to her son. Cameron walked out of the room. Elizabeth couldn't believe that her son was going to his first day at Kindergarten. He was growing up so fast. Lucky then walked out of the room behind Cameron. _

"He's already for his first day," Lucky said with this big smile on his face. Cameron looked at Elizabeth.

"Mommy, when is the baby coming?" Cameron asked, he walked over to Elizabeth  
and put his hand over her big belly.

"Not for a few more months," Elizabeth said, with a smile, "Now come on, or we are going to be late for your first day at Kindergarten."

A while later, Elizabeth and Zander stood by the door, as they watched as Cameron was playing with the other kids.

"It's time to go, Liz." Zander said. They started to leave.

"My little boy is grown up."

Cameron was cuddling next to Elizabeth while Lucky was holding Elizabeth's  
hand, and he felt something. He jumped up from the bed, and handed Cameron  
to Audrey.

"I think she is waking up." He said, as he run out of the room. Dr. Jones walked into the room, and checked Elizabeth's vitals.

"I'm sorry, Lucky, but there has been no change in her."

"But what about what I felt?" Lucky asked.

"That happens sometime with coma patients, but there has been no changes, I'm sorry." Dr. Jones said, as he left the room. Lucky looked at Audrey.

"I know what I felt."

"I'm sure you did, Lucky," Audrey said. She then looked at Cameron sleeping in her arms.

"I guess it's time for me to take Cameron home." Lucky kissed Cameron goodbye.

"See you later, Cam." Lucky then waved goodbye to Audrey, and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"Well Elizabeth I have some great news," he said, as he grabbed her hand, "My mom is home. She's better; can you believe it? She was so happy to hear that you and I are married. So you need to wake up, so I can tell you about it, Elizabeth."

"I'm here, Lucky," Elizabeth said. He turned around and saw Elizabeth, looking like the angel she is.

"Don't give up on me, Lucky. I love you too much to leave you, just keep the hope," she said. Lucky walked up to her.

"I won't give up." Then suddenly Elizabeth started to disappear.

"Don't leave me!" Lucky yelled.

"I won't leave you…. but I need to go for now. Take care of Cam for me," Elizabeth said, as she disappeared. Suddenly Lucky woke up in a sweat. He touched Elizabeth's face.

"Baby, I promise you, that I won't give up on you. Just please come back to me," he said, as he laid his head back down on her chest, and started to drift off to sleep.

Later that night, Laura walked into Elizabeth's hospital room and saw that Lucky was sleeping next to her. She placed a blanket over him.  
"Everything's going to be okay." She then sat down next to Elizabeth.

"I thought I'll come by and thank you for loving my son. I know that you never stop loving him, even though you thought you did. He's your one true love, and you got a second chance of love, not many people get that, so don't mess it up."

"Well I'll come back and see you later," Laura said, as she left the room.

_Meanwhile, Elizabeth looked at Zander. _

"So I've seen our son go into kindergarten. Can I go back now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but not yet. You're not ready to go home." Suddenly there was a big wind coming towards them.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

Zander looked at Elizabeth. "You might be too late."

Lucky was sleeping when he heard Elizabeth's machine going off again. Lucky jumped from the bed, and run into the hallway.

"I need some help in here, something's wrong with my wife!"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone to Live For

Chapter 3

Lucky watched outside of Elizabeth's room, as they were working on her. He couldn't lose her, she meant everything to him. They just got married; they were supposed to be on their honeymoon.

Dr. Jones walked out of the room.  
'How's she?" Lucky asked, anxiously.

Dr.Jones looked at Lucky. "We were able to save her, but if it happens again, I..." 

Lucky didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence, he knew that Elizabeth was going to make it. She had too much to live for to not.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Lucky asked, as he grabbed her hand, and sat down on the chair.

Dr. Jones was looking through the window when Bobbie walked up to him.

"Elizabeth's not doing good, is she?"

Tony turned around. "If she doesn't wake up soon, there isn't much we can."

"I know, Tony. But Elizabeth is a fighter. She's going to wake up, I know it," Bobbie said, as she walked into the room, and put her arm on Lucky's shoulder.   
"Lucky."

"Bobbie," Lucky said, with a tear falling down her cheeks, "She's going to wake up soon. I know, she wouldn't leave me."

Bobbie nodded. "Elizabeth's the bravest person that I have ever met; she has been through a lot in her life, that's why I know that she will wake up,"

Lucky smiled. "Yes she will. She has to," he said, as he kissed her forehead. He then climbed into the bed and lay down to her.

"I love her too much to lose her, Aunt Bobbie."

"I know," Bobbie said, as she smiled at Lucky.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home. You have been here since she first arrived in the hospital. You must be exhausted."

Lucky shook his head. "I'm not leaving this hospital without my wife," he said, as he touched her face.

Bobbie smiled. "I know that, but I can stay here for a while, if you want to go home for a while and get some rest."

"Thanks," Lucky said, with a smile, "But I'm fine right where I am."

"I understand," Bobbie said, as she waved goodbye to Lucky and turned off the lights. Lucky then moved closer to Elizabeth, and put his arms around her. He then laid his head on her chest.

"I love you, Elizabeth. You need to come back to me," he said, as he started to drift off to sleep.

_  
Elizabeth was lying on the ground. "Elizabeth." Zander called out to her._

"Wake up." She then suddenly woke up and looked at him. "What happened?"

"You nearly die in the real world," Zander explained. "That's why the wind started here, as you are losing time."

"I don't get this," Elizabeth said. "Why won't I wake up?" 

Zander and Elizabeth moved over to the bench. "You have been through a lot, Liz. The only way that you are going to be able to go back to the real world is if you see your future."

"Does this mean that is what is going to happen to me in the future?" Elizabeth asked.

Zander laughed. "No, Liz. This is just a dream; it's what you want. Lucky is keeping you alive, but he can't do it all. You have to wake up. Our son needs you."

"I know Zander, but I feel so weak," Elizabeth said.

Zander nodded, as he grabbed Elizabeth's hand.

"You have to keep going. Our son and Lucky needs you."

Elizabeth smiled at Zander. "I didn't think that you cared about Lucky that much."

"I don't, but it's my job to make sure that you get back," Zander said.

"What are you my guardian angel?" Elizabeth said, with a laugh.

"Of course not, I'm just here to help you," Zander said. 

Elizabeth then looked up. "Is that something in the future?"

Zander nodded. Elizabeth listened as she watched it. It brought a smile to her face, as she watched herself holding her new baby with Lucky by her side. It was a baby girl. A baby girl with Lucky, it was everything that she dreamt of. She always wanted to have a baby with Lucky.

Elizabeth turned to Zander. "So you are saying that if I don't wake up, I'm not going to have this... I'm never going to be able to have a baby with Lucky?"

"Of course if you are dead, you can't." Zander said, with a laugh.

Elizabeth looked at Zander. "I want to be a family with Lucky, Cameron and many other babies, I don't want to die, I want to wake up."

"Now, that's the Elizabeth that always knew." Zander said, as he started to disappeared.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He smiled. "It's time for me to go." he said.

"Take care of Cameron," Zander said, as he disappeared. Elizabeth sighed.

"What I am supposed to do now?"

"Liz, come with me," said a voice. Elizabeth looked up and saw Lucky in the distance.

"I'm coming, Lucky."

The next morning, Laura walked into Elizabeth's room, and saw Lucky lying on the bed next to  
Elizabeth.

"Good morning," she said.

Lucky looked up. "Mom," he said.

Laura sat down on the chair. "How's she doing?"

Lucky shook his head. "I almost lost her last night."

Laura hugged Lucky. "I'm so sorry. You should have called me; I would have come by to be here for you."

"I know you would, but it was fine." Lucky said.

"So how are you doing, mom?" 

Laura smiled. "I'm doing pretty well. I'm on my way to see my therapist called Dr. Winters. This is my first time seeing her, but my therapist recommends her."

Lucky nodded. "She was at the site of the train wreak. She seems to be a nice person. She was the first one that checked on Elizabeth when we got out of the cave."

Lucky looked at Laura. "So where are you staying? With dad?" Lucky asked. He could tell by the look on her face, that he shouldn't have asked that question.

"I shouldn't have asked you, I'm sorry." Lucky said.

Laura looked at Lucky. "Don't be afraid to ask me questions, because you are worried about how I will react. I stayed with my mom, and Lulu."

Lucky smiled. "Lulu must be so happy to see you."

"Well she is having a hard time dealing with everything. It's going to take her some time, but I can wait, I'm not going anywhere. " Laura said, as she turned to Lucky.

"I know that your father married Tracy. I never expected him to wait for me. I never thought that would marry a Quartermine though."

"He doesn't love her. Mom, he loves you." Lucky said.

Laura smiled at Lucky. "I'm sure your father does love me, but right now it is the best time to get into a relationship with your father. All I care about is being here for my kids, and then I will decide what I want to do about your father."

Lucky hugged Laura. "I'm just glad that you are home. You are going to have come by and see me and Elizabeth's apartment, it's not that big, but it's our home."

Laura smiled. "I love to as soon as Elizabeth gets out of the hospital."

Lucky smiled. "She is going to wake up, isn't she?"

"Of course she will. I heard from my mom, that you were in the hospital a few months ago, and they didn't think that you were going to wake up, but you did," Laura said.

"Yeah after dad pulled the plug on me, hoping that I would wake up."

"Your father did what?" Laura said, confused.

"I was mad at him first too, but I understand why he did it now. I'll explain it all to you later. It's doesn't really matter now," Lucky said.

Laura smiled. "I see there is a lot, that I see don't know that has been happening while I've been gone."

"Don't worry we'll all fill in it for you." Lucky said, as he hugged his mom.

"All you need to know is that we all missed you and are so glad that you are better."

Laura looked at the time. "I need to go to my appointment. I'll come by and see you later," she said, as she hugged him, and then left the room. 

Lucky walked back to Elizabeth's bedside, and sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

"I love you so much." Then suddenly Lucky saw that Elizabeth had opened her eyes.

"Elizabeth.." Lucky said, with a smile. "You're awake!"

He ran as fast as he could out of the room, and called for a doctor.

"My wife is awake!" he yelled, with this big smile on his face. He couldn't believe it, that Elizabeth was awake. He knew that she wouldn't leave him.

Dr. Jones came running towards Lucky. "Did I just hear that Elizabeth is awake?"

Lucky nodded, as he walked into the room, Dr. Jones turned to Lucky. "Wait outside while I checked her out."

Lucky nodded, as he watched Dr. Jones checking Elizabeth out.

A few minutes later, Dr. Jones came out of the room, Lucky could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good news.

"What's wrong?" Lucky asked, anxiously. "Is something wrong with Elizabeth?"

Tony looked at Lucky. "We don't know exactly yet how this happened. We are going to do some tests to find."

"Find out what?" Lucky asked.

"Why Elizabeth lost her voice. She can't speak."

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Someone to Live For

Chapter 4

Lucky wasn't sure if he heard right. "Are you telling me that Elizabeth lost her voice? But how?" Lucky asked.

"Like I already told you, we are going to run some tests, and find out exactly what happened."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth through the window. "This is a temporary thing right?" he asked.

Tony looked at Lucky. "I can't answer that for you. We will do some tests first and then deal with the results later,"

Tony then turned to Lucky. "Just be there for your wife; she is going to need you no matter if this is temporary or permanent." Lucky nodded, as he walked into the room, and smiled at Elizabeth, who looked so lost. He could see that she was trying to talk.

"Don't talk right now," Lucky said, as he sat down next to her. He grabbed her hand. "You scared me so much I thought I lost you." Elizabeth moved her hand away from Lucky and tried to talk again.

"I understand that you want to talk." Reaching across to the small bedside table, she clumsily grabbed at the notepad and the pen that sat next to it. Lucky watched her with concern in his eyes as she frantically scribbled on the paper. Locking eyes with him, she thrust the paper at him. He took it, looking down at what she wrote. In messy writing, were the words "What happened? Who are you?"

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, looking at her.

"You were in an accident...but you're going to be ok." She shook her head, pointing to the second question on the notepad "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucky...don't you remember?" She shook her head.

"Do you know what your name is?" She looked at him with this lost look on her face.

"I'm guessing that is a no." he said, sighing. He knew this was bad, but he didn't want to get her upset, she had enough to deal with right now.

"I'm just going to go and talk the doctor," he said, as he touched her face. She jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Everything's going to be okay, I promise," he said, as he left the room.

88888

Lucky walked up to Dr. Jones. "I need to talk to you about Elizabeth,"

He turned around. "Lucky, we aren't going to know why she can't speak until we have done some tests."

"This has nothing to do with that," Lucky said, looking at Tony, sadly. "She doesn't remember anything."

"Anything?" Tony asked.

Lucky shake his head, as he looked through the window, and saw how lost Elizabeth looked. "She doesn't remember anything. I asked her if she remember me or her name, but she didn't know anything of them. Why did this happen?" Lucky asked.

"I wish I knew," Tony said. "She could have hit her head when the train crashed."

"But didn't you do tests on her when she first come to the hospital? Why didn't you know then," Lucky asked frustrated. He wanted to know why his wife doesn't know who he is. It was bad enough that she had to deal with losing her voice, not she has to deal with losing her memory.

"This isn't something that would show up on a test, Lucky. I know this is hard for you, but you need to be strong for Elizabeth.

"How long is this going to last?" Lucky asked.

"I really don't know, Lucky. It could be a few hours, days, years. I don't know," Tony said, as he walked in Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth looked at Tony. She wrote something on the pad. She then handed it to him.

Tony looked at the note, and it read. "Can you get my voice back?"

Dr. Jones sat down on the chair. "Well we are going to do some tests. I hear that you are having some troubles remembering things. Do you know what year it is?" Tony asked. Trying to see if she doesn't remember anything or certain things. She wrote down. "I don't know. I don't know what year it is, what day it is, My name. I don't know anything. What's wrong with me?"

"It looks you hit your head when you had your accident, just rest and take it easy. I'll be back to see you later," Dr. Jones said, as he left the room.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth, as he sat down next to her. "If there is anything I can do for you, Elizabeth."

She looked at him with this lost look on her face, as she scribbled something on the notepad, the only way that he and Elizabeth were able to communicate with each other. She then handed him the note.

_What's my name? Are you my boyfriend?_

Lucky smiled slightly. "You're Elizabeth Spencer; I'm your husband."

Elizabeth looked at him, shocked.

_'My husband! I can't remember you. Can you go?' _She then thrust the pad at him as a single tear fall down her cheek. All Lucky wanted to do was hold Elizabeth in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but he knew that she was scared right now, he didn't want to do anything to upset her more.

"If you want me to go, I'll go. But I'll be back," Lucky said, sadly, as he watched as Elizabeth closed her eyes. He waited until he knew she was asleep and then he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Liz, we are going to get through this, I promise you," he said, as he sat down on the chair next to her. He wasn't going to leave her alone, not now or ever.

Dr. Jones walked into the room. "How's she doing?" he asked.

Lucky looked at Dr. Jones. "She has just fallen asleep. What can I do for her?" he asked.

"Well just tell her about her life, maybe there is something that will bring back a memory. But my suggestion is not to tell her about Cameron."

"You don't want me to tell her about her son, why?" Lucky asked. "Cameron means everything to her,"

Dr. Jones sighed, "But we don't want to tell her too much at once, it might be too much for he and upset her."

"So have you found out yet what caused this?"

"Like I told Elizabeth before, it was when the trains crashed that she must have hit her head. I looked at her MRI and CT scans, I can definitely see that she hit her head."

"So why didn't you say anything to me?" Lucky asked.

"Because I miss it the first time, it was so small."

"You miss it," Lucky shouted. "How could you miss that, are you telling me that you could have helped her?"

"There is nothing you can do for memory loss, even if I found this out the first time I looked at the MRI, there is nothing I could have done."

Lucky sighed, as he looked at Elizabeth sleeping peacefully like nothing was wrong.

"What was about her voice? Have you figured out when that happened, or did you miss that too?" Lucky yelled.

"She lost her voice because there was damage to her vocal chords. There isn't much we can do for that, we just need to let her body rest and heal."

"That is all you can."

Dr. Jones nodded. "I'll come back to see Elizabeth when she is awake," He said, as he left the room.

8888

Lucky stood up and looked at Elizabeth who was still sleeping; he was worried that he was going to wake her up talking to Dr. Jones. This is not how he wanted his honeymoon to go, but he would be there for her, no matter what, that is what husbands do. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "We'll get through this, you, me and Cameron." he said, as he walked back to his chair, and started to drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth woke up, and she looked and saw the man that was here before sitting in the chair. She wishes that she could remember who he was, he said that he was her husband, but she couldn't remember them ever getting married, she couldn't remember anything, not even her own name. If that isn't bad enough, she can't even talk.

She looked at the man sleeping in the chair. She tried as hard as she could to remember him, as she could tell how much he cared about her. She must have cared about him too, seeing as that is her husband, but she just can't remember anything, it was getting her frustrated . She wanted to remember, but she couldn't. She then grabbed the notepad that was still on her bed and throws it across the room, waking Lucky up.

"Liz..." Lucky said, as he walked up to her bedside. "It's okay."

She shook her head.

"We're going to get through this," Lucky said, as he grabbed the notepad on the floor. She grabbed Lucky's hand, as a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know you are scared, Liz, but I will be there for you."

She looked at him with this, afraid.

How could he want to be there for me when I don't even know who he is, she thought to herself.

"I know you told me to leave, Liz, but I couldn't leave you," Lucky said.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. She doesn't remember anything about this man, but what she has seen so far, she was a pretty lucky woman.

She then scribbled something on the pad that Lucky had put on the bedside  
table. She then handed it to him

_Why do you want to be there for me? I don't even know who you are._

Lucky smiled at her. "You are my wife; I'm going to be there for you, no matter what. I'm not going to leave you just because you don't remember who I am."

_What if I don't ever remember?_ She wrote down on the pad.

"We will deal with that when it comes to that. You don't need to worry about that right now, you just need to rest."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand, and mouthed the words thank you.

He smiled. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, Elizabeth."

She smiled slightly. She wrote on the pad again.

_Your name's Lucky right? What kind of name is that? How long have we known each other? How long have we been married? What kind of job do I do? There are so many questions that I need to know._

"That's a lot of questions, Elizabeth. Just take your time. We don't need to talk about that right now." She pointed to the question about how long they have been married. She wanted to know that, she didn't care about the other question, but she need to know.

Lucky smiled slightly."Well that's a long story."

She looked at him with this look on in her eyes, he has seen that look before when she wanted to know something important and he wouldn't tell her.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you. We got married a month ago, the day after the wedding, we were taking a train to New York City, and then we were going to go to Italy, but then..." Lucky stopped. He wasn't sure that she needed to hear anymore right now.

"Maybe we should talk about this later on, you have been through a lot today."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm guessing that means you want me to go on with telling you everything?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"There was a train crash, you got badly hurt in it and you have been in a coma for the last few weeks."

Elizabeth sighed. She wasn't expecting to hear that, so she and this man have only been married a day and then she got into an accident. They didn't even have a honeymoon. She has been in a coma for the last few weeks, this was so much to handle. She laid her head on the pillow and sighed.

"I knew that I shouldn't have told you that yet."

He looked at Elizabeth lying on the bed. "I'll let you get some rest," he said, as he started to walk out of the room, but before he could, Audrey and Cameron walked into the room.

Cameron ran towards Elizabeth. "Mommy…" he said.

Lucky looked at Audrey. "Do you think you could take Cameron outside for a moment?" Audrey looked at Lucky with this confused look on her face. "But Elizabeth's awake. He's been so excited to come see his mommy."

"I'll tell you everything in a moment, it would be best if Cameron goes outside."

"Mommy…" Cameron said, as Elizabeth looked at the little boy, confused.  
Why was this little boy calling her mommy? She thought to herself. Audrey could tell that something was wrong with Elizabeth.

"Cameron, why don't we go see if Auntie Emily is here?" Audrey said, as she grabbed a hold of Cameron and walked out of the room, more confused than ever.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky with this mad look on her face. She scribbled something on the pad.

IWhy didn't you tell me that I had a little boy? Didn't you think I deserve to know? So I can't remember you and I can't remember my little boy, that's just great. /I

Lucky sat down on the chair. "Dr. Jones thought it would be best if you didn't know about your son just yet, that it will upset to know remember him. She wrote on the pad again.

_How do you think it feels not remembering my own husband? But you told me who you were. Why couldn't you tell me about my son? I want you to go; I don't ever want to see you ever again_

"Liz." Lucky said, sadly.

"I know that I should have told you."

_But you didn't… What else haven't you told me? Do I have more kids that you haven't told me about? I felt safe with you. I couldn't remember anything about you, but I feel like I could trust you, but I was wrong about that_, she wrote on the pad as she throw at him.

"I wish I did tell you, but I didn't, I'm sorry for that. You can trust me, Liz."

_Just go. Just go Just go! _she wrote down on the pad, the only way she could talk to him.

Lucky knew this was hard enough for her; he wasn't going to make this any worse.

"I'll leave you for now, but I'll come back," he said, as he walked out of the room.

8888

Audrey was waiting for Lucky.

"Where's Cameron?" Lucky asked.

"He's with Emily right now. So what's wrong with Elizabeth?" she asked.

"How about we sit down?" he said.

She looked at him, nervously.

"Is it that bad?"

"Elizabeth has lost her voice and her memory," Lucky said sadly.

"So she didn't know about Cameron."

"I didn't tell her about Cameron because Tony thought it would be too much for her to find out right away. But now she is upset at me because I didn't tell her. I should have told her."

"It's not your fault, Lucky. Tony told you to not say anything, and he is her doctor, so you thought you were doing right. I don't think she is upset at you; she is upset at the situation. Does she remember anything?"

Lucky shake his head. "She doesn't remember anything, not even what day it is," Lucky said, as he walked up to the window at Elizabeth. "I would do anything to help her, but I don't know what to do, if she doesn't want me there."

Audrey put her hand on his shoulder. "You just going to have to wait, I know it is hard, but she is dealing with a lot right now."

"I just want to be there for her."

"You are, by letting her deal with this on her own for a while."

Lucky nodded. "Thank you, Audrey," He said, as he hugged her.  
"You are part of the family now, Lucky. You have been for a long time though," Audrey said.

"I'm going to go and see Elizabeth," she said, as she walked into the room. Lucky was walked towards the waiting room when Emily and Cameron came up to them. Lucky run to Cameron and grabbed a hold of him and hugged him.

"Da Da," Lucky smiled as he touched Cameron's face.

"That's right, Daddy is here. I know it is hard for you to understand, but mommy is not well."

Emily looked at Lucky. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" she asked. Lucky and Emily walked over to the chairs and sat down. Lucky put Cameron on his lap, and he played with the toy that was in his hands, not really care about anything else.

"She has lost her voice and her memory," Lucky said.

Emily put her arms around Lucky. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Em."

"If anybody knows how this feels you do." Lucky responded.

Emily nodded. "I do, but at least you can be there for her, and help her through this something I couldn't do with Nikolas."

"If only she wanted me to help."

Emily sighed. "I'm sure this is hard for her to deal with. She doesn't only have to deal with her memory loss, but also about losing her voice, there is only so much someone can take."

"It's not that, Em. She was okay with me being in the room with her and then when I didn't tell her about Cameron, that is when she told me to leave."

"You didn't tell her about Cameron, because it was going to be too much at once for her," Emily replied.

"I guess all doctors think like,"

Lucky replied. "I'm not a doctor yet," Emily said, with a smile. She then turned to Lucky. "It's going to be okay,"

Suddenly her pager went off. "I need to go. Take care, Lucky. I'll come by and see Elizabeth later," Emily said, as she walked away from Lucky.

Lucky smiled at Cameron. "I love you, Cam, everything going to be okay, I promise you." he said, as he kissed Cameron on the forehead. Later that night, Lucky had just said goodnight to Cameron on the telephone when he bumped into his mom.

"How's Elizabeth doing?" she asked.

Lucky sighed. He was going to have to explain everything once again.

"She has woken up, but she is not truly better, she has lost her voice and her memory."

Laura hugged Lucky. "I'm so sorry… is there anything I can do?" Lucky shook his head.

"There is nothing anybody can I do."

Laura looked at Lucky. "I know how hard it is, you just be there for Elizabeth that is all you can do."

"I want to do more mom," he said.

"She's everything to me."

Laura placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know, Lucky."

"You two have been through a lot since you known each other."

Lucky looked at Laura. "How long did it take for you to remember everything again?"

"My condition was different than what Elizabeth is going through," Laura responded. "So I can't tell you how long it will be or if she will remember. Just remember that you aren't alone, Lucky. Either is Elizabeth, she has lots of people looking out for her. Just don't let her push you away, because that is what she will try and do."

Lucky smiled slightly. "Thanks mom, I'm so glad that you are home."

Laura hugged Lucky. "I'm home for good, I'm not leaving. So go be with your wife. I'll come by and see you and Elizabeth tomorrow morning. And I want to see Cameron too. He's going to get really spoil by me."

Lucky smiled. "Cameron would love to see you; he's staying at Audrey, while Elizabeth is in the hospital."

"How is he dealing with it?" Laura asked.

Lucky smiled. "He doesn't really understand what happened. I didn't tell Elizabeth about Cameron so when he comes in the room; she was pretty confused why this little boy was calling her mommy. I should have told her before, but Dr. Jones didn't want me to do that."

"Let me guess she is upset that you didn't tell her," Laura replied, with a laugh.

"You should have known that she would be mad, but I guess you haven't been married to know that you can hide anything from your wife even if it is so she doesn't get upset. But you will learn in time, Lucky."

Lucky smiled. "Thanks mom," he said, as he hugged her.  
"Thanks for everything."

Laura smiled at her son. "You don't know how much I miss this," She said, as she walked away from Lucky.

888

Lucky walked into Elizabeth's room, but she wasn't in her room. He knew that she wouldn't be having tests yet it was too late at night for that. He then saw her sitting against the wall, rocking up and down.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" he asked, as he grabbed the notepad, and placed in her lap, as that is the only way he can comminute with her. But she just looked at the notepad and throw away. He touched her face. "You can trust me." She just kept on rocking up and down.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone To Live For

Chapter 5

Zander looked down at Elizabeth rocking up and down. This wasn't how it was supposed to be; she was supposed to be better not worst.

Zander turned to his boss. "Why did you let this happen?"

"I didn't let this happen. I have no control over what happens when they go back to the real world."

"So why did she come here then?" Zander said, sighing.

His boss smiled at him. "She needs you to help her."

"I'm dead remember? Anyways, we'll never friends."

His boss laughed. "You've got a lot to learn. How do I say this in a way for you to understand? You are her guardian angel; she needs someone to watch over her."

"Angel?" Zander laughed. "Are you sure you got the right guy?"

"I do, all I'm asking is you to watch over her and if she needs help to help her."

"How?"

"You will know when," Zander's boss said, as he walked away, leaving Zander to watch Elizabeth and try to understand exactly what he was suppose to do.

888

"Elizabeth, it's okay." Lucky said, as he watched her rock up and down.

"I know this is hard for you." She just rocked up and down. He grabbed a hold of her and held her in his arms. He knew that she didn't know who he was, but that didn't matter right now. The woman he loves was hurting and he had to help her.

" Shh… it's okay.," he said, as he saw a tear falling down her cheek.

He wiped away the tear. "Everything will be okay, Elizabeth."

He tried to get up, but she wouldn't let go of him. She felt so safe in his arms.

"Let me take you back to your bed," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her and laid her back on the bed, and put the covers over her. She looked up at Lucky, who to her was a complete stranger. She wanted to be mad at him, because he didn't tell her that she had a son, but she couldn't. She felt so safe when she was in his arms. She realized how much he loved her, even if she can't remember that. He sat down on the chair.

"It looks like you are okay, so I'll go," Lucky said, knowing that Elizabeth didn't want him there.

She then looked at him and motioned to him that she wanted to write, so he grabbed the notepad that was still on the floor and handed it to her. She then handed it to Lucky.

_Thank you. Please stay_

He looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She scribbled again.

_I feel safe with you here, don't leave, please_.

He looked at her. "What happened, Elizabeth?" he asked, as he looked into her eyes, and could see fear in them. His police instinct told him that it was more than just being scared about her voice and losing her memory, something happened here to make her breakdown.

She shook her head.

"I know that you don't remember me, Elizabeth, but you can trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

She grabbed his hand. She felt so safe with him, she wanted to trust him, but everything was so confusing right now.

He sat down. "Did something happen, Elizabeth? I'm not just your husband, I'm a cop."

As she was writing in the notepad, she glanced at Lucky; she could see the look on his face that he really wanted to help her. Maybe she should let him.

_Can I trust you?_

"I know I should have told you that you had a son, Elizabeth. I'm sorry about that, but I promise you that you can trust me."

She looked into his eyes, and could see that he was being honest with her. Lucky watched as she was writing in the notepad, he wished that he could help her, but there was nothing much he could do. She then handed him the notepad.

_Someone came in the room when you were gone. He knew my name and was mad that I didn't know who he was. Is someone after me?_

Lucky looked at her with this confused look on his face. "Who was it?"

Elizabeth laughed slightly as she wrote.

_I can't remember anything, remember._

Lucky laughed slightly. "That's right. Sorry, Elizabeth."

"Do you remember anything about the person?" Lucky asked. He had a good idea who this person was, but he wanted to be sure.

_Tattoos all over._

"Manny..." Lucky said, angry. He couldn't believe that Manny would show his face there.

"Did he hurt you?" Lucky asked.

_Not too bad. He said that I knew who he was, and to stop playing this game. I said I don't know who you are and to leave me alone. Then he grabbed me, and tried to take me out of the room. When he heard a nurse coming down the hallway, he left me on the floor and run out of there. Is he going to come back?_

"You're going to be okay. I promise you that I won't let him anywhere near you."

He then stood up and grabbed the phone. "Mac, it's Lucky. I need you to come to the hospital now. It's about Manny."

8888

Mac walked down the corridor towards Elizabeth Webber's room, by the tone of Lucky's voice, he could that he needed to get there right away.

He knocked on the door. Lucky stood up and walked over to Mac. Lucky didn't want to leave Elizabeth alone, so they talked in her room.

"So what's this about Manny?" Mac questioned.

"He was here; he was in Elizabeth's room."

"Are you sure about that?" Mac asked.

Lucky nodded. "She said that a man came into the room and got mad at her because she didn't know who he was and he tried to drag her out of the room. I want guards on Elizabeth's door. I don't want Manny to be able to get in again. She's going through enough  
right now, she doesn't need to be afraid for her life."

"We have everybody looking for him, we'll find him."

"I'm going to help you find him," Lucky replied.

Mac shook his head. "No, you're not. Your wife needs you right now. "

"There's nothing I can do for her, but if I find Manny, at least I will be able to help that way," Lucky responded. But before Mac could say anymore, he heard a loud crash and he saw that Elizabeth was on the floor.

Lucky ran to Elizabeth's side. She looked at him, scared. She then lean into Lucky and put her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, just held her in his arms not wanted to let her go.

"Oh Elizabeth," he said.

Dr. Jones then walked into the room. "Mac just told me that Elizabeth fell down, what happened?" he asked, as he and Lucky helped Elizabeth back into the bed.

Dr. Jones turned to Lucky. "Could you wait outside while I take a look at Elizabeth?"

Lucky nodded, as he walked out of the room. Mac was waiting for Lucky. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Mac. I really don't know," Lucky said, as a tear fall down his cheek.

Mac placed a hand on Lucky's shoulder. "I want you to take a few weeks off work, so you can help your wife."

Lucky turned around. "I can't do that, we need the money."

Mac shook his head. "Just think of it as your paid vacation. "

"But I already have been off for the last few weeks."

Mac smiled slightly, as he looked through the window at Elizabeth.  
"Your wife is going through a lot right now. She's going to need you, so be with her. I'll see you in two weeks."

Lucky hugged Mac."Thank you."

Mac nodded, as he walked away from Lucky.

888

Dr. Jones then walked out of the room.

"Is Elizabeth okay?" Lucky asked, anxiously.

"She has some bruises from falling, but nothing major."

"I don't get what happened, why did she fall?"

"It's from the injuries that she got from the crash; her legs aren't working as good, as they were before."

"She's not paralyze?"

Dr. Jones shook his head.

"Nothing like that. Because of the accident and then being in a coma, her legs aren't as strong as they use to be. They'll heal with time and some physical therapy."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Lucky asked.

"No, just do what you are already doing," Dr. Jones said.

"I have another patient I need to see, I'll come back and see her later." Lucky nodded, as he walked into the room.

8888

Later, Zander was watching over Elizabeth. Lucky was sitting next to her like he has been for the last four hours.

"She doesn't need a guardian angel; she has Lucky. She's going to be fine," Zander told his boss.

His boss laughed. "She might have someone to help her, but that doesn't mean that she is going to want his help. Just do what I said, and keep an eye on her."

"Is there someone else I can watch over?"

"No, she's your assignment; you can't get out of it."

Zander sighed. "Fine, but when I mess this up, remember I told you that I want to get out of this."

"You're not going to mess this up." Zander's boss said, "But there is nothing you can do for her tonight, so go and do something else for awhile. You will know when it is time for you to be there for her."

"What is there going to be a bell that rings, when someone needs an angel?"

Zander laughed, as he looked at his boss.

"I guess that is a no."

Zander still didn't understand exactly why he was Elizabeth's guardian angel, but she was his son's mother and he had to look out for her.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Someone To Live For

Chapter 6

A week later, Elizabeth wakes up, and sees Lucky sleeping in the chair next to her bedside. She still couldn't remember one thing about their relationship or anything about her life. But she knew that he was a good man.

Why I can't remember anything? I have a wonderful husband and a son. I want to remember the day that I gave birth to my son, the day that I married my husband, the first time I meet him, our kiss… I want to remember everything. She then grabbed the pad and threw it across the room, waking Lucky up.

He ran to her side. "Elizabeth… I know this is hard for you." She looked at him, and just sighed.

He grabbed her hand. "You're going to get better."

Forgetting that she couldn't talk, she tried to talk.

He looked at her. "Elizabeth, don't hurt your voice." he said, as he run to the floor, and got the pad. He then put the pad on her lap. She scribbled something on it.

_When I am going to be able to talk and remember everything?_

Lucky sighed. "I don't know, I wish I did. But I'm going to be here by your side." 

She looked at Lucky, she could see why she would fall in love with this guy, but how long would he stay with her, if she never remembered anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; Laura was standing in front of the doorway, with Cameron in her arms. 

"Audrey needed to do something, so I said that I would bring Cam by to see Elizabeth." Elizabeth remembered seeing this woman yesterday. She was Lucky's mother, and what she remembered was that this woman has been ill for quite a while, and had just returned to town. Laura placed Cameron on the bed. She looked at Elizabeth and could see how afraid she was.

"Elizabeth, don't be afraid. Cameron doesn't know that you don't know him; he doesn't know anything. "

Elizabeth smiled at Cameron, as he started to crawl up to her. He had a toy in his hand; Elizabeth started to play with him. Lucky and Laura moved away from the bedside.

Laura turned to Lucky. "How's she doing?"

"Frustrated "

Laura looked at Lucky. "I would be too if I didn't have my voice or my memory, but you are there for her, that it is all that she needs."

Lucky hugged Laura. "Thanks mom, I just don't know how much I can do for her."

"Just love her." Laura looked at her son, smiling at Elizabeth with Cameron.  
"You helped her through one of the rough times in her life; you are going to be able to help  
her with this too."

"What if I can't?" Lucky said, sadly. Laura put her hand on Lucky's shoulder. "You will, I know it." 

Elizabeth looked at Cameron. She didn't feel anything for this little boy,  
not like how a mother should. She doesn't feel anything for him. It's like  
he is someone else's kid not mine. Would she ever remember her son? And if  
not, what would happen to him?

"Mommy..." Cameron said, as he started to crawl near her. She grabbed a hold  
of him, and gently moved him away from her.

Lucky walked up to Elizabeth  
and smiled. "I know Cameron can be tiring, and you need your rest." he said, as he grabbed a hold of Cameron.

"Say goodbye to Mommy."

Cameron waved at Elizabeth.

Lucky then turned to Elizabeth. "I'll be back soon." he said, as he looked  
at Cameron." he said, as he left the room.

Laura walked over to Elizabeth's bedside, and sat down. "You weren't tired,  
were you?" Laura said, as she looked at Elizabeth. "I know how hard this is   
for you. Your son is like a stranger to you, isn't he?"

Laura sighed. "I'm having the same problem right now too." Elizabeth wrote   
something in the pad, and handed it to Laura.

_What are you talking about?_

Laura looked at Elizabeth. "You know that I have been in a hospital for many years."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Well I returned to town not too long ago, and well let's just sometimes it  
feel like my own kids are strangers to me. I know it's not the same thing, I  
can remember my children, but the thing is that all I can remember is how I  
left them. My little girl is a grown woman. Lucky is married and has a  
family. My other son could be becoming a father. I just keep on thinking to  
myself that they are like how they were before. They don't need their mom  
anymore. So I know how you are feeling, Elizabeth. Just don't try too hard;   
Cameron doesn't understand anything that is happening right now. Just love  
him."

You should listen to your own advice. Your children might be grown up, but  
they will always need you. I don't remember you, but I can tell how much  
Lucky loves you and is happy you are here with him.

Laura smiled. "I guess I should listen to my own advice."

Laura looked at Elizabeth. "You have grown into a wonderful woman."

Elizabeth smiled at the woman she didn't know, but she had a feeling  
that she was someone that she could count on.

888

Lucky then returned to the room, and saw Laura and Elizabeth smiling. "You   
two seem to be having a good time."

Laura turned around. "As soon as Elizabeth gets out of the hospital, I want you to have dinner with you, Lulu and Nikolas.

Elizabeth wrote something on the pad.

_Thank you for everything_

"My pleasure." Laura said, as she walked out of the room. Elizabeth smiled  
at Lucky, as she grabbed his hand. He sat down on the chair. "Are you doing  
okay? I know that I shouldn't have let Cameron come in the room so soon. I  
know it is hard for you."

Lucky… don't apologize. Yes it was hard for me. But he's my son, I have to  
be there for him no matter if I know who he is or doesn't.

Lucky nodded. "Just take your time, Elizabeth. We have all the time in the  
world."

I'm pretty lucky to have found you.

Lucky laughed. "That's not what you said when we first meet,"

I must have been stupid then.

"You must have." he said, smiling.

Tony Jones then walked into the room. "How are you feeling today?"

Okay

Tony looked at Lucky and Elizabeth both. "Because of the injury, your legs  
aren't doing as well, so I would like you to have physical therapy. I would  
like to start that today."

When will my voice going to come back?

Tony grabbed a chair. "That is something I can't answer, how is your voice  
feeling?"

"It's feels like I want to talk, but I can't, like I say the words, but they  
don't come out.

"That's a good sign. Just take your time. It will happen slowly, but it  
will." Tony said. "Your physical therapist will be by to see you in the  
afternoon." Tony said, as he walked out of the room.

888

Lucky was sitting by Elizabeth's bedside when he saw Mac outside of the  
room. He turned to Elizabeth and saw that she had fallen asleep. He quietly  
walked out of the room. "Mac, any news about Manny?" he asked. Mac shakes   
his head. "

Lucky looked through the window at Elizabeth. "I want the guard to stay."  
Lucky said, looking at the guard.

"Lucky… you are here all the time; I don't think anybody is going to be able  
to get into the room." Lucky nodded. "I know that, but I just want to be   
sure." Mac nodded. " I understand." He said, as he walked away from Lucky.

Lucky was talking with the guards when he heard a noise in Elizabeth's room.  
He run into the room and he saw that she was awake.

"Lu..." Elizabeth said, quietly. Lucky run as fast as he could out of the  
room, and told the nurse to get Dr. Jones. When Lucky got back to the room,   
Elizabeth was sitting up in the bed. "It hurts..."

Lucky hugged her. "I know it does. Your voice is slowly coming back."   
Elizabeth looked at him sadly. "D.."

Dr. Jones walked into the room. "Try not to talk too much." Elizabeth  
looked at Dr. Jones. "My.. voice…"

"Yes your voice is back, but I want you to take it easy. How are you  
feeling?" Dr. Jones asked. Elizabeth at him. "It's hurts, my throat."

"That's normal. Just take it easy." he said, as he walked out of the room.  
Lucky smiled at Elizabeth. "I knew that you would get better."

She looked at Lucky. "Still don't remember you." He put his arms around  
her. "Don't talk right now Elizabeth. It's going to be okay." he said. She  
looked into his eyes, and she believe that it was going to be okay.

888

The physical therapist walked into Elizabeth's room. She walked up to  
Elizabeth's bedside. "My name is Dr. Hunter.

"How are you feeling today? "

"I…" Elizabeth started to coughed. The doctor looked at Elizabeth. "I heard  
that you just got your voice back. I don't want you to do too much today. We   
are going to just doing a few things okay?"

"No… I want to get out of here." The physical therapist looked at Elizabeth.  
"You need to get your strength back first."

"First, we are going to just a few exercises, nothing too much." Elizabeth  
sighed. She just wanted to get out of the hospital and back to her life.   
Even though she didn't know what that was.

How is she supposed to go back to her life, why she couldn't even remember   
it? How long was Lucky going to wait for her?

"Okay, Elizabeth, we are going to try just a few steps." The physical   
therapist said, as she helped Elizabeth out of the bed.

Elizabeth took a few steps.

"You are doing great, Elizabeth." The physical therapist said.

"It hurts." Elizabeth yelled. The physical therapist looked at Elizabeth.  
"I think that's good for today." She said.

"No… I want to do more." Elizabeth replied. The therapist shook her head.  
"You don't want to overdo yourself, it will make things worse." she said, as  
she helped Elizabeth back into the bed.

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine." she said, as she laid her head on the pillow. She   
just wanted everything to go back to normal, whatever that was.

888  
Later, Lucky walked into Elizabeth's room. "How are you feeling?" he asked. She  
looked at him. "I want to go home." Lucky grabbed a chair. "I know you do,  
but you still need to get better."

She then looked at the bag he was holding.  
"What's in the bag?" she asked. He smiled slightly at her. "I brought you Eli's."

"Ribs" she said. He looked at her. "You remember that." He said, with a big smile. She was starting to remember everything.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, sorry, Lucky. I just smell them." Elizabeth   
looked at Lucky's face, and could see that he was upset that she didn't   
remember.

"I know that you thought I was remembering something, I'm sorry. I know this is  
hard for you. You know you can leave; I'm not going to be upset. Lucky  
looked at Elizabeth. "I'm not going to leave you, Elizabeth. I love you."

"But I don't remember loving you." Elizabeth said. Lucky grabbed her hand.  
" I didn't want to tell you this right now, but I once forget that I loved  
you."

"You forget that you loved me?" Elizabeth said, with this confused look on  
her face. Lucky laughed. "Let's just say it is a really long story, and  
I'll tell you it one day, I just want to show you if we can deal with that,  
we can deal with anything."

Lucky then grabbed one of her ribs. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth said,   
laughing.

"Well you weren't eating it." Lucky said.

"I'm eating it now." she said, as she grabbed it from him. Lucky smiled to  
himself. It was just like old times; just maybe everything was going to be  
okay.

888

A few days later,

Lucky was walking towards Elizabeth's room, when he heard her yelling at the  
physical therapist. "I think I know what I can or can't do. I can walk."

Lucky stood in the doorway, watching Elizabeth fighting with the physical  
therapist. The physical therapist turned to Lucky. "Maybe you can help her."  
She said, as she walked away from Elizabeth. Lucky walked over to Elizabeth.  
"I see you are giving the therapist a hard time."

"I just want to walk, how hard is that." Elizabeth yelled. Lucky looked at  
Elizabeth. "I know it is hard for you, but the therapist is just trying to  
help, but I got some great news for you."

"What?"

"You are able to go home tomorrow. "Lucky said, with this smile on his face.  
She looked at him. "Where is exactly home?" she asked.

"With me and Cameron."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't go home with you. I don't know who you   
are. You are going to expect for everything to go back to normal. That is  
not going to happen."

Lucky grabbed her hand. "I don't expect anything, Elizabeth."

"I can't, Lucky. I just can't. I want more than anything to go home with you  
and Cameron, but I can't do that. Not when I don't know who I am, it's not  
fair for you"

"Elizabeth." Lucky said, looking at her. "I promise you, I won't expect   
anything from you. We will just be friends."

"You're my husband… we're not suppose to be just friends. I can't deal with  
this, just go." Elizabeth yelled." Elizabeth said, as she tried to walk back  
to the bed, but she fall onto the ground.

Lucky tried to help her. "Just leave." Elizabeth said. Lucky wouldn't listen  
to her; he helped her back into the bed. She looked at him. "Thank you,  
Lucky, now you can go."

"Don't push me away."

"It's the best thing I can do for you, Lucky. I see the way that you look at  
me, it's the way that a husband looks at his wife, but I'm not that person  
anymore. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't want you to think that  
everything is going to be okay, that's not fair for you."

"So what it's better that will just leave me. Elizabeth Spencer, we have  
been through a lot, I'm not going to let a little thing… like memory loss  
made me lose you."

Elizabeth then started to cry." 'Don't do this, Lucky. Don't be this sweet  
romantic guy." Lucky smiled at her. I will fight for you, Elizabeth."

She glanced at him. "I'm not the same person that you fall in love with. I  
don't remember anything about you. Is that really someone you want to be  
with?" Lucky put her arms around her, and stroke her hair.

Suddenly Elizabeth got a flashback of Lucky in her arms, trying to calm her down and make her better. She felt so safe that day in his arms; she felt the same way right now.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "Did you remember something?" She shakes her  
head. "Nothing really, it's just a flash, I don't even know if it is real."

"Just tell me about it." Lucky replied.

"No, Lucky. It was nothing; you were just hugging me, that is all. It wasn't  
a memory, it was just come, and then it went right away." She then laid her  
head on the pillow. "Could you just leave me?"

"Elizabeth."

"Lucky, go check on Cameron." She then looked at Lucky. "You're a great  
father, he's lucky to have you."

"I love that little boy like he is my own son."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky. "I thought he was your son."

He shakes his head. "No, but I see him as my son. His father is dead; you   
never had a relationship with him."

"You mean I had a one night stand?" Elizabeth said. Lucky looked at  
Elizabeth. "You knew this guy, so it wasn't just a random guy."

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lucky nodded.   
" I understand."

"Can you go?" Elizabeth asked. Lucky didn't want to leave Elizabeth by   
herself, but he knew that she needed to be alone.

"I'll be right outside if you need me."

"No, Lucky go home. I don't need you here. Just leave." Elizabeth said, as   
she laid her head on the pillow.

888

Later that evening,

Zander was watching Elizabeth.

"When I am supposed to know when it is my time to help her?" he asked. His boss looked at him.  
"Very soon, I need to be really careful."

Suddenly Zander saw a man with tattoos and walked into Elizabeth's room and had his hand over her mouth, she was screaming, but nobody was coming for her.

"Who is he? What is he doing to her?" 

The boss looked at Zander. "Just keep on watching." 

Zander watched as there was another scene, but this time it was of Elizabeth trying to walk and when she tried, she fall onto the ground.

Zander turned to his boss. "What happened? I thought somebody was hurting her."

His boss shakes his head. "Not yet, you have to prevent it, by helping her. You're her guardian angel."

"How I'm supposed to do that?" Zander asked. His boss looked at him. "I  
don't know, that's up to you. You will figure out a way, or Elizabeth is  
going to be in big trouble."

"Are you telling me if I screw up, she is going to be in danger?" The boss  
shakes his head. "I don't know that. This person might still hurt her.   
You're only her guardian angel, we can't change things, we can just help  
things. Now go."

Elizabeth was lying on the floor. She hated this. She couldn't even get up  
without falling over. What kind of life does she have? Nothing was ever going   
to be the same again, she thought to herself.

She suddenly she saw someone standing in front of her. "Can you help me up?" she asked. He looked at her. "I know you don't remember me, but I'm Zander Smith, and I'm here to help you."

To be continued!


End file.
